


12 Days of Les Amis

by ConnectingSmallDots



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Brotp, December - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Swearing, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of my Les Mis ships for you! Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1: It's now Christmas!

Enjolras x Grantaire  
\---------------------------------------

"Enjolras."  
"No. Fuck off." Enjolras grunts, burring his face further into his pillow as Grantaire shakes his shoulder gently.   
"It's December, Enjy. Christmas." Grantaire persists and Enjolras groans again.   
"Come on!" Grantaire yanks the covers off and dumps them on the floor; Enjolras yelps and brings his knees to his chest to try and gather as much warmth as possible.  
Grantaire smirks and leaves the bedroom. "I'll make some hot chocolate!" He calls over his shoulder as he leaves and Enjolras sighs: It's going to be a long December.  
Getting up slowly and grabbing a dressing down, because he's only in boxers and it's bloody freezing, Enjolras makes his way to the kitchen where Grantaire is indeed making hot chocolate.  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la." There's much twirling and grand hand gestures as Enjolras leans against the door frame, arms around himself and smiling.   
"What did I do to deserve you?" He asks absentmindedly, not expecting a reply due to the loud singing.   
"You need someone to put you in your place or you'd start overthrowing the world." Grantaire comments, gliding up in front of him. He kisses Enjolras gently, his hands tangling in Enjolras' messy hair.   
"Was that necessary?" Enjolras questions when Grantaire moves away.  
"I put mistletoe up there so yeah." He hands Enjolras some hot chocolate, sipping his own nonchalantly. Enjolras' insult is lost in his drink but Grantaire laughs away.  
"Love you too."  
Enjolras snorts. "What do you want?"  
"Christmas shopping later."  
"Oh hell no."


	2. December 2: Reindeer Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac and Jehan are out in town doing a bit of evening browsing.

Courfeyrac x Jehan  
\----------------------------------

"I love Christmas." Jehan chirps happily, swinging his and Courfeyrac's hand as they walk down the high street through the crowds of shoppers.  
"Why?" Courfeyrac asks curiously, eyes cast up towards the lights flickering above them in the dark.  
"Because," Jehan explains, pulling him along so he doesn't walk into anyone. "I love it being dark and the lights and the atmosphere. Everyone is all excited and it's beautiful."  
"And you like the scarves?" Courfeyrac adds, looking at him and Jehan giggles.  
"And I like the scarves."  
They walk in silence for a bit before Courfeyrac stops suddenly outside a shop.  
"Jehan. I want one." He says, face almost against like he's a three year old outside of a toy store.  
"Courf, I'm not buying you a light up reindeer." Jehan sighs and tries- and fails- to pull Courfeyrac away.  
"Oh please! Look: his little head moves."  
Jehan considers the situation and finally caves in when Courfeyrac pulls puppy eyes on him.  
"Fine but you owe me some flowers."  
"Yes!" Courfeyrac cheers and drags Jehan inside. He lets go of his hand and dashes through the store to the reindeer; Jehan follows slowly, apologising to the people Courfeyrac has shoved past.  
"Blue, white or red?" Jehan looks at the colours available as Courfeyrac watches the model.  
"All three."  
"Courfeyrac! No. I'm not-"  
"It's the colours of our beloved country. Patria. The beautiful land we have sworn to devote ourselves too." Courfeyrac says, impersonating Enjolras and Jehan fights a smile. "The world we have promise to protect and nurture and care for. We MUST claim all three and align them in order and show our support."  
"I will buy two but you have to pay for the last one." Jehan says, trying hard to sound stern and Courfeyrac grins.  
"Yay! Thank you." He hugs Jehan and kisses his cheek. "I love you.  
"No you don't. You just want the reindeers." Jehan jokes, picking up the boxes and walking to the till. The lady there smiles at them as he sets the boxes down.  
"Only three?" She says, scanning the reindeers and placing them in a bag.  
"Oh please. Don't give him ideas." Jehan smiles and she laughs.  
"26.87 please. Thanks. Enjoy your evening."  
"I'll try." Jehan takes the bags and hands them to Courfeyrac who cackles and runs out. The lady smiles in a sort of sympathetic way at Jehan as he leaves.  
"Home. Now." Courfeyrac says, stroking the bag like a James Bond villain.  
"Flowers first." Jehan points out and Courfeyrac dashes off, presumably to get flowers.  
Jehan follows, looking at the lights as he couldn't before; he was too busy stopping Courfeyrac from getting run over. The red, green, blue and silver LEDs twinkle and he smiles.  
"Eh hem." He looks down and Courfeyrac is on one knee holding out flowers. "Mademoiselle." He says deeply and Jehan takes the roses.  
"Get up, you idiot." He 'lifts' Courfeyrac up and stands on his tip toes to kiss him.  
"Thank you."  
"Home now?"  
"Ok."  
"Good! I'm going to set up Dasher, Dancer and Vixen."  
"You named them?"  
"It's either that or Enjolras, Combeferre and Jehan."  
"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you name the reindeer if you could choose?  
> Mine would be George, Tom and Adam!


	3. December 3: Curtasy of Lindsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not very Christmas-y or good but adorable Bahorel and Feuilly... Well, as adorable as two brawlers hurling insults at each others instead of pet names can be!

Bahorel x Feuilly  
\-----------------------------------

"I feel stalked." Feuilly complains, throwing himself onto the sofa and Bahorel.  
"Oh?" Bahorel says, moving Feuilly so he isn't elbowing him in the ribs. He pulls his earphones out with his free hand.  
"Yeah. Some teenage girls were pointing at me and giggling and followed me all the way here. Creepy little fucks." Closing his eyes, Feuilly nuzzles against Bahorel like a small dog, getting comfortable on his boyfriend's chest.   
"Maybe they have a kink for gingers with stubble and tats." Bahorel comments and Feuilly laughs.   
"Just because you do doesn't mean the world does."   
"It should." Bahorel shrugs and kisses Feuilly's forehead. "How was work besides your creepy stalkers on the way home?"  
"Crap. Everyone's going mad about Christmas. Gavin threw tinsel at me twice." Feuilly sulks like a kid and Bahorel smirks.  
"That's what you get for not embracing the spirit." He says and Feuilly knees him hard. There's a unmanly yelp and cursing followed by wild laughter.  
"Bastard ass." Bahorel breathes, shoving Feuilly off him onto the floor. "Right in the privates, douchebag."  
Feuilly continues to laugh, spread out on the floor and not making an attempt to get up.   
"You suck, Ginger. You know that?" Bahorel sits up, carefully putting his feet down so he doesn't stand on Feuilly.   
"Make me tea." Feuilly demands when Bahorel disappears into the kitchen and then laughs when 'no' is called back to him.   
"Oh and Lindsay was hitting on me again." Feuilly adds and there's silence. "She kept falling into me and spilling coffee on my shirt. She's taken it to wash." He listens intently and then laughs so hard his sides hurt: Bahorel is growling.  
"Hey, B. You know I only have eyes for you." Feuilly manages through his gasps for breath and takes off his jacket, revealing his shirtless torso. He moves onto the sofa and pats the space next to him.  
"Someone needs a hug. Come here, asshole." He says and Bahorel shifts across the room and into his arms.   
"I don't like Lindsay." He mutters in Feuilly's bare collar bone.  
"Me neither but don't tell her."  
"Why not?" Bahorel pulls back and Feuilly grins.  
"She gave me 50 quid cause I told her my shirt was expensive. Dinner out?"  
"I forgive Lindsay! Lets go!"


	4. December 4: Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éponine tries to stop Combefere from working and join her with the Christmas spirit.

Combeferre x Éponine  
\-------------------------------

"Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday!" Éponine sings, dancing round Combeferre's apartment, elegantly leaping over piles of books, notes and folders.  
"I don't." Combeferre's voice emerges from the pile of blankets tossed over him due to Éponine's cleaning spree.  
"But it it was you wouldn't have tests or work." Éponine counters, turning the volume down on the radio as the adverts play.  
"At the risk of sounding like Enjolras: I like working."  
Éponine sighs and dramatically falls onto the sofa beside him, sending papers flying as she remove the blankets burying him.   
"Come on, Ferre. It's December. Your test isn't until... When is it?"  
"Friday. Then I don't go back 'till mid January." Combeferre explains turning the page and pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose. Éponine debates with herself and then leaps to her feet.  
"This, oh dearest bookworm, is my favourite favourite favourite song and-" Éponine snatches the textbook from his hands and dumps it on the coffee table. "-because you need to be Christmas-ed, you must dance with me."  
Combeferre isn't given room to argue.


	5. December 5: Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette makes some cupcakes

Cosette x Marius  
\---------------------------------  
"Sweetie. Come help me decorate the cakes?" Cosette calls from the kitchen, piping white icing onto mini cupcakes.   
"They look beautiful!" Marius beams, looking over his wife's shoulder and resting his head there. "What are they for?"  
"That little scarf shop at the end of the height street. Jehan and I went in there and they gave us the most lovely scarves I've had in years." Cosette explains, reaching up to open the decorations cupboard. She pulls out some sprinkles and little holly leaves made of icing.   
"You just want to give people cake." Marius grins and closes the door so she doesn't hit her head: always the careful husband.  
"You know I love baking." Cosette replies, turning her head to kiss him. "And I can't keep feeding Courfeyrac. He'll explode."   
"He could eat a planet and still not explode." Marius says and Cosette laughs.   
"Help me out here. You can't hug me all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell how often I write about my ships by the ones with longer stories!


	6. Chapter 6: Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly and Bossuet are a bit addicted to the Wii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to write for these guy because I haven't written much of them before. I hope it's not too bad

Joly x Bossuet x Musichetta  
\--------------------------------------

"Boys!" Musichetta calls from the doorway, dumping the bags down and they make a loud thud on the floor.  
"Yeah?" Joly and Bossuet don't look at her and continue to focus on their Mario Kart game.  
"What did I say about playing Mario Kart?" Musichetta sighs, kicking the door closed and leaning back against it, arms folded.  
"Nothing." Bossuet tries hopefully but his tone is more questioning.  
"I said you can't play it until you've tidied up and put up the decorations." Musichetta picks up the bags and carries them to her room before returning swiftly when there's a yelp and cursing.   
"You cheater!" Joly launches himself at Bossuet who cackles and bats Joly's hands away.   
"Why do I bother?" Musichetta sighs and turns off the TV as her boyfriends squabble on the sofa. She ducks as a remote goes flying over her head and dents the wall.  
"Enough!" She yells and silence falls. "Tidy up this mess right now or I shall be forced to visit Cosette and Éponine for a girls night."   
Joly gasps and springs up, picking up as many things as he can grab.  
"Chetta?" Bossuet gets up slower, watching Joly tidy furiously.   
"Mmm, honey?"  
"We put some fairy lights up in the bedroom." He smiles sweetly and Musichetta laughs.  
"Alright. Still not a Christmas tree though."


	7. December 7: Maths VS Courfeyrac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few years before the boys all moved in with their partners!

Enjolras & Courfeyrac & Combeferre   
\-------------------------------------

"So the square of-"   
"Naaaaaaaaaaaa!" Courfeyrac screams loudly, leaping over the back of the sofa but rolling off it after landing. "No maths!" He adds when he's visible above the coffee table.  
Enjolras and Combeferre look at him, confused, from the breakfast bar where their work is spread in front of them.  
"Of a plus b is-" Combeferre continues, still staring at Courfeyrac.  
"c square." Enjolras answers. "I think you phrased that wrong, Ferre."   
Courfeyrac screeches and clamps his hands over his ears. "Stop being intellectual around me."  
"Alright. We'll stop." Combeferre caves and Courfeyrac grins.   
"Yay! Now help me with the Christmas decorations." He skips off and returns with tinsel and fairy lights.   
"He does realise that he broke his arm doing this last year." Enjolras whispers to Combeferre who nods slowly.  
"I'll hide the staple gun. You grab the drill before he finds it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some brotps!


	8. December 8: Ewan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no plot ideas so you get this!

Cosette & Éponine & Musichetta  
\------------------------------------

"Oh god. Hold me." Musichetta says dramatically, swooning as Ewan McGregor appears on screen.   
From their bundle of blankets, cookies and cushions, Éponine pats her shoulder. "He's gorgeous. You're right, Chetta."   
"Run, honey!" Cosette squeaks as Ewan dashes across the screen and they all cling to each other before releasing, remembering they just painted their nails.  
"This is sooooo tense." Éponine says, leaning forward and dragging the other girls with her. "Chetta, why do you pick films with sexy guys but such tense plots?"  
"Cause it makes the guys ten times sexier." Musichetta replies simply and then they all squeal.   
"Ewaaaann!!!"


	9. December 9: Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable Jehan and Courfeyrac fluff.

Courfeyrac x Jehan  
\-----------------------------------

"Courf!" Jehan calls, wandering into the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel, only wearing flowery leggings.  
"Yeah?" Courfeyrac answers through a mouthful of toast, his eyes scanning the paper spread over the side. He stops mid-chew when he realises Jehan is shirtless.   
"Would you mind doing my braid?" Jehan asks, sitting beside him and spinning on his stool so his back is to Courfeyrac.  
"Uh, sure." Courfeyrac manages. He braids Jehan's hair a lot but never while he's shirtless. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and puts his toast down.   
"Anything interesting?" Jehan asks as Courfeyrac starts parting his hair.   
"Not really. Mostly political crap." Courfeyrac responds, his fingers gracing the back of Jehan's neck as he braids carefully.  
"I'll take it to R then. He can pass it to Enjolras and he can scowl at it." Jehan says and Courfeyrac laughs.   
"You got a flower for this?" He leans is head onto one of Jehan's shoulders and kisses his cheek softly.   
"No. Sorry. I need to get some new ones." Jehan giggles, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
"No worries. Go put a shirt on and we can get some together." Courfeyrac says and Jehan turns his head, their lips meeting.  
"Yes, mummy."


	10. December 10: Hey There Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after they got together.

Enjolras x Grantaire   
\-------------------------------------

"Enjolras!" There's a collective squeal and Grantaire sits back from the laptop on the desk as everyone else moves forward to Enjolras' image on the TV.  
"Hey everyone." Enjolras waves and there's a chorus of 'hey's.  
"How's New York?" Combeferre asks and Enjolras laughs, standing up and holding his laptop up.  
A image of the sun rising above the New York skyline fills the screen.  
"That's beautiful!" Jehan and Cosette breathe at the same time.  
Grantaire doesn't follow the conversation, instead he watches Enjolras' movements and the smile permanently stuck on his face. There's only one word to describe him: perfect.  
Enjolras answers all the questions thrown at him by varies friends who grin wildly like children unwrapping presents.   
"When are you coming back?" Marius asks and Grantaire murmurs at the same time as Enjolras' reply.  
"Three days." Grantaire's sure no one's noticed and, by the time everyone's finished chatting- and Enjolras has to leave for his course-, he catches Enjolras' eye briefly. The blonde's eyes flick down as if saying 'look at the screen.'  
Grantaire does and smiles.   
'I love you, R. Xx'  
Grantaire mouths his reply- I love you too- and leans back on his chair, blowing a kiss: no one sees as he's at the back of the room. Enjolras laughs and by the time the others look round at Grantaire, he's done mouthing.  
"Bye guys." Enjolras says as Grantaire ends the call and there's a little message waiting for him.  
'It's only two days. The third one is to spend with you.'


	11. December 11: Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have plans to use this in a full story but you can read it anyway:  
> Feuilly and Drunk!Bahorel love confessions.

Bahorel x Feuilly  
\------------------------------------

"Oh my god, Bahorel. You wreak of beer." Feuilly shoves the brawler back as he stumbles into him but he doesn't push him too far.   
"You smell of ginger, you know?" Bahorel murmurs, stepping forward again and burying his face in the crook of Feuilly's neck.   
Feuilly's heart misses a beat as Bahorel's arms wrap around him and he temporarily forgets how to speak.  
"I wonder why." He says final, his voice unstable but Bahorel doesn't seem to notice.   
"Like warm ginger and coffee cake. It's nice." Bahorel grins, his words slurred but still distinguishable.  
"Come on, asshole. Lets get you to bed." Feuilly sighs and moves Bahorel's grip on him round so he can walk. He half carries him to his room and dumps him on the bed. Feuilly pulls the covers up around Bahorel's waist- thats how he sleeps- and turns out the light.  
"I love you, Feuilly." Bahorel says quietly before Feuilly closes the door. He then falls asleep instantly and Feuilly smiles, knowing Bahorel can't hear his reply.  
"I love you too, Bahorel."


	12. December 12: Jehan Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Jehan appreciation because I can't be doing romance today.

Jehan appreciation   
\--------------------------------

"Faggot."  
"Girl."  
"Gay."  
Jehan sighs, stirring his coffee like the thoughts swirling in his mind.  
"Pansy."  
"Loner."  
Why is it he can never walk down a street without someone calling out? Why can't the world just accept how he chooses to look?  
"Faggot."  
"Girl."  
"Gay."  
"Pansy."  
"Loner."  
He sights and pushes some loose strands of his hair from his face. Sometimes the world gets to him and he doesn't talk for days. It takes lots of coffee, cuddles and movies to get him out again.   
Other times, he gets to the world, shouting back or lashing out- black belt in karate comes in handy- or making a big fuss so people notice.   
Not many people ever think about what the effect their words are because Jehan tries to smile through everything.  
You can't waste your life on others, his mother used to say so he continues in her memory.   
"Faggot."  
"Girl."  
"Gay."  
"Pansy."  
"Loner."  
"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jehan is one of my favourite Les Amis. Grantaire is first but Jehan is probably 2nd or 3rd after Bahorel or Feuilly. I just love those two and I'm not sure why.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Thanks for reading my terrible writing. Kudos if you liked it! Leave a comment if you have an idea you want to see me write for a pairing/OT3!


End file.
